The present invention relates to a flashlight and, more particularly, to a multipurpose flashlight, which can be controlled to regulate the intensity of light, or to flash. The multipurpose flashlight comprises a controller formed of a microprocessor, a PNP transistor and a MOS field effect transistor, a selector switch adapted to drive the controller to regulate the intensity of light of the lamp bulb installed in the flashlight, and a trigger switch adapted to drive the microprocessor to flash the lamp bulb.
The flashlight to which the present invention pertains is a small battery-operated portable electric light. Regular flashlights are designed for personal use in the dark for giving light. Because the intensity of light of conventional flashlights are not adjustable, different sizes of flashlights may be used to fit different light intensity requirements (see FIG. 1(A)-(B)-(C)). It is not economic to prepare a set of flashlights of different sizes for use in different conditions. Further, conventional flashlights are not practical for use in a fishing boat or a particular condition to give a flashing signal.